Low HDL cholesterol (HDL-C), or hypoalphalipoproteinemia, is a blood lipid abnormality which correlates with a high risk of cardiovascular disease (CVD), in particular coronary artery disease (CAD), but also cerebrovascular disease, coronary restenosis, and peripheral vascular disease. HDL, or ‘good cholesterol’ levels are influenced by both environmental and genetic factors.
Epidemiological studies have consistently demonstrated that plasma HDL-C) concentration is inversely related to the incidence of CAD. HDL-C levels are a strong graded and independent cardiovascular risk factor. Protective effects of an elevated HDL-C persist until 80 years of age. A low HDL-C is associated with an increased CAD risk even with normal (<5.2 mmol/l) total plasma cholesterol levels. Coronary disease risk is increased by 2% in men and 3% in women for every 1 mg/dL (0.026 mmol/l) reduction in HDL-C and in the majority of studies this relationship is statistically significant even after adjustment for other lipid and non-lipid risk factors. Decreased HDL-C levels are the most common lipoprotein abnormality seen in patients with premature CAD. Four percent of patients with premature CAD with have an isolated form of decreased HDL-C levels with no other lipoprotein abnormalities while 25% have low HDL levels with accompanying hypertriglyceridemia.
Even in the face of other dyslipidemias or secondary factors, HDL-C levels are important predictors of CAD. In a cohort of diabetics, those with isolated low HDL cholesterol had a 65% increased death rate compared to diabetics with normal HDL cholesterol levels (>0.9 mmol/l). Furthermore, it has been shown that even within high risk populations, such as those with familial hypercholesterolemia, HDL cholesterol level is an important predictor of CAD. Low HDL cholesterol levels thus constitute a major, independent, risk for CAD.
These findings have led to increased attention to HDL cholesterol levels as a focus for treatment, following the recommendations of the National Cholesterol Education Program. These guidelines suggest that HDL cholesterol values below 0.9 mmol/l confer a significant risk for men and women. As such, nearly half of patients with CAD would have low HDL cholesterol. It is therefore crucial that we obtain a better, understanding of factors which contribute to this phenotype. In view of the fact that pharmacological intervention of low HDL cholesterol levels has so far proven unsatisfactory, it is also important to understand the factors that regulate these levels in the circulation as this understanding may reveal new therapeutic targets.
Absolute levels of HDL cholesterol may not always predict risk of CAD. In the case of CETP deficiency, individuals display an increased risk of developing CAD, despite increased HDL cholesterol levels. What seems to be important in this case is the functional activity of the reverse cholesterol transport pathway, the process by which intracellular cholesterol is trafficked out of the cell to acceptor proteins such as ApoAI or HDL. Other important genetic determinants of HDL cholesterol levels, and its inverse relation with CAD, may reside in the processes leading to HDL formation and intracellular cholesterol trafficking and efflux. To date, this process is poorly understood, however, and clearly not all of the components of this pathway have been identified. Thus, defects preventing proper HDL-mediated cholesterol efflux may be important predictors of CAD. Therefore it is critical to identify and understand novel genes involved in the intracellular cholesterol trafficking and efflux pathways.
HDL particles are central to the process of reverse cholesterol transport and thus to the maintenance of tissue cholesterol homeostasis. This process has multiple steps which include the binding of HDL to cell surface components, the acquisition of cholesterol by passive absorption, the esterification of this cholesterol by LCAT and the subsequent transfer of esterified cholesterol by CETP, to VLDL and chylomicron remnants for liver uptake. Each of these steps is known to impact the plasma concentration of HDL.
Changes in genes for ApoAI-CIII, lipoprotein lipase, CETP, hepatic lipase, and LCAT all contribute to determination of HDL-C levels in humans. One rare form of genetic HDL deficiency is Tangier disease (TD), diagnosed in approximately 40 patients world-wide, and associated with almost complete absence of HDL cholesterol (HDL-C) levels (listed in OMIM as an autosomal recessive trait (OMIM 205400)). These patients have very low HDL cholesterol and ApoAI levels, which have been ascribed to hypercatabolism of nascent HDL and ApoAI, due to a delayed acquisition of lipid and resulting failure of conversion to mature HDL. TD patients accumulate cholesterol esters in several tissues, resulting in characteristic features, such as enlarged yellow tonsils, hepatosplenomegaly, peripheral neuropathy, and cholesterol ester deposition in the rectal mucosa. Defective removal of cellular cholesterol and phospholipids by ApoAI as well as a marked deficiency in HDL mediated efflux of intracellular cholesterol has been demonstrated in TD fibroblasts. Even though this is a rare disorder, defining its molecular basis could identify pathways relevant for cholesterol regulation in the general population. The decreased availability of free cholesterol for efflux in the surface membranes of cells in Tangier Disease patients appears to be due to a defect in cellular lipid metabolism or trafficking. Approximately 45% of Tangier patients have signs of premature CAD, suggesting a strong link between decreased cholesterol efflux, low HDL cholesterol and CAD. As increased cholesterol is observed in the rectal mucosa of persons with TD, the molecular mechanism responsible for TD may also regulate cholesterol adsorption from the gastrointestinal (GI) tract.
A more common form of genetic HDL deficiency occurs in patients who have low plasma HDL cholesterol usually below the 5th percentile for age and sex (OMIM 10768), but an absence of clinical manifestations specific to Tangier disease (Marcil et al., Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 19:159-169, 1999; Marcil et al., Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 15:1015-1024, 1995). These patients have no obvious environmental factors associated with this lipid phenotype, and do not have severe hypertriglyceridemia nor have known causes of severe HDL deficiency (mutations in ApoAI, LCAT, or LPL deficiency) and are not diabetic. The pattern of inheritance of this condition is most consistent with a Mendelian dominant trait (OMIM 10768).
The development of drugs that regulate cholesterol metabolism has so far progressed slowly. Thus, there is a need for a better understanding of the genetic components of the cholesterol efflux pathway. Newly-discovered components can then serve as targets for drug design.
Low HDL levels are likely to be due to multiple genetic factors. The use of pharmacogenomics in the aid of designing treatment tailored to the patient makes it desirable to identify polymorphisms in components of the cholesterol efflux pathway. An understanding of the effect of these polymorphisms on protein function would allow for the design of a therapy that is optimal for the patient.